The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Although compact pocket, purse and briefcase-size umbrellas are very popular, they have a very limited radius when in an opened (i.e. extended, deployed) position and therefore do not provide adequate protection from the elements of weather. Conventional size umbrellas or large golf umbrellas on the other hand do provide a large radius in the opened (i.e. extended, deployed) position thereby providing adequate protection from the elements of weather. However, the conventional size umbrellas are cumbersome to carry when not in use and limit the dexterity of its user. The conventional umbrella can make it difficult to negotiate crowded environments such as public transportation and elevators. The conventional umbrellas may also make it difficult to manipulate objects such as doors or retrieve objects that require both hands.
In view of the above, a need exists for a collapsible umbrella frame that offers substantive protection against the elements of weather.